Sicilian Dragon
by BregoArodShadowfax
Summary: Part of the 'Endgame' series. The summer might be drawing to a close, but their relationship is just beginning.  And Finn, for one, couldn't be happier.   Finn/Kurt


**Title:** Sicilian Dragon

**Author: **AoiTsukikage

**Rating: **NC-17. Yes, you all know what that means…

**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Kurt mostly, others mentioned

**Chapter: **1/1

**Word Count: Just over 6500**

**Spoilers: **Future!fic, so inevitably AU, but I try to stick to what we know of canon for the most part. Spoilers for everything aired so far.

**Summary:** The summer might be drawing to a close, but their relationship is just beginning. And Finn, for one, couldn't be happier. (Finn/Kurt)

**Disclaimer: **I, unfortunately, do not own these characters, no matter how sad that makes me. I do, however, promise to return them when I'm done with them. :)

**Sicilian Dragon**

In the end, he decides on Blaine and Sam, simply because he'd rather just tell Blaine but even though the guys are accepting him as part of the group Finn doubts he can convince them all to leave the place for a couple of hours without awkward questions being asked. Sam's totally cool with Kurt's sexuality, though; always has been, so he's an obvious second choice.

"You realize, of course, that when everybody leaves _except _for you and Kurt they'll all know what the two of you are doing regardless?" Blaine tells him, and Finn has to concede that he has a point, there.

"Yeah. I do. But…"

"Saying that you and Kurt are gonna stick around after the fact and telling everybody to get out of the house so you can have loud sex are two different things, right?" Sam grins knowingly. "Don't worry, dude. We've got your back."

"Thanks, guys," Finn claps both of them on the shoulder and looks back toward the cabin. "I'll leave it to you, then."

"Finn, don't be nervous," Blaine tells him before he leaves, and Finn tries to look innocent even though he knows the dark-haired man can see right through him. "You love him. I know you love him. It'll be fine."

"Yeah. Thanks," Finn grunts before leaving them be and going back inside. He's glad that Blaine has faith in them, but he wished he could have a little more faith in himself.

000

"Have fun, boys. I fully expect you curled up in bed together when we get back and not on opposite ends of the house, okay?" Quinn lets her fingers linger on Finn's shoulder for a second before reaching to kiss Kurt's cheek, and with that she sweeps outside. Rachel had offered to give them tips…again…but they'd all overruled her and eventually Mercedes and Tina had bodily dragged her from the house, the others following until only Blaine is left in the foyer with them.

"Good luck. And yes, I'll expect details," he adds, running a hand down Kurt's arm.

Kurt laughs and brushes him off, walking with him to the door and kissing his cheek before waving as he leaves. He closes the door and turns back to Finn, arching an eyebrow and smiling coyly. "So. We're alone."

"Yeah."

"Meet me in the room in fifteen?"

"Um…sure."

"Great," Kurt heads off up the stairs, and Finn heads to the television because he doesn't know where else to go. He has no idea why Kurt would kick him out of the room, but he flips channels for ten minutes before grabbing a drink of water from the kitchen and mentally trying to prepare himself. He's not worried about the act itself, not really, because he figures the whole 'insert-tab-a-into-slot-b' principle still applies, but he really wants this to be good for Kurt and, with his luck, he'll last for one stroke and it'll all be over.

But he can't chicken out now, and Kurt'll still want him even if he _does _come embarrassingly quickly. Right? Right. He nods to nobody in particular and heads upstairs, opening the room to find that Kurt's taken advantage of the amenities of the honeymoon suite and the lights are dimmed, candles placed around the room and he's got some quiet music playing. "Kurt?"

"Hey," Kurt comes out of the bathroom, hair a little damp, and only a bathrobe covering his body. He lets go of the front and slides it off his arms, standing naked in front of Finn, pale skin honey-colored by the candlelight. "Finn, if this is really freaking you out, we can wait. I don't want you to feel like we have to do this just because we go home tomorrow."

"No, I…" Finn shakes his head and moves toward Kurt, reaching out and settling his hands on Kurt's hips as he pulls him closer. "I want to. Really. I'm just worried I won't last."

"Finn Hudson, you of all people should know that first times are rarely if ever perfect. It gets better, though. At least, I would assume it would," he sounds less sure now, and Finn wishes he could say something to make him feel better but he really can't.

"Sorry, dude, but Rach and I only went all the way once too. You know how she is," Finn shrugs. "So we're both kinda lost when it comes to that."

"Mm," Kurt leans against him, apparently deciding something because he looks up and announces, "You're wearing too much. Strip."

Finn does, pulling his shirt off and unzipping his jeans as fast as he can, and Kurt strides toward the bed and pulls the lube out of the table drawer, uncapping the tube as Finn kicks off his boxers and crawls onto the bed as Kurt sits down, looking a little shy as he holds out the tube.

"Considering that we're pretty much writing this off as unromantic and awkward, should we skip the foreplay?"

"You're a pess…a pess…"

"Pessimist. And no, I'm realistic. There's a difference," Kurt finally turns around and kisses him, and they've gotten pretty good at this, at least, so it doesn't take long for Finn to get hard, his cock pushing against Kurt's thigh as he feels an answering hardness against his stomach. Kurt eventually pulls away far enough to talk, his hand still closed around the lube, and says, "Do you want me to do this?"

"Um…"

"What I was doing last night," Kurt clarifies, and Finn nods.

"Yeah. Sorry. I just…I don't wanna hurt you," Finn contents himself by running his hands up and down Kurt's back, delighting in the little shivers it earns him as Kurt arches into his touch.

"You won't."

"Are you…"

"I'm sure, Finn. You may be taller than me, but your hands really aren't that much bigger," Kurt's just teasing, but Finn's noticed that for all the stereotypes about how delicate gay teens are, Kurt really doesn't fit most of them. Sure, he's skinny, but he's tough, and Finn knows inside that he won't hurt him. Finn grabs the tube and squeezes some onto his fingers, spreading the slippery fluid around to warm it up a little before he lays back, Kurt straddling him and bracing himself on his chest. "Here," he grabs Finn's wrist and guides him, making a visible effort to relax as Finn cautiously works his finger in (and pointedly _not _thinking about what he's really doing, because it totally ruins the mood).

And crap, he's not gonna last; the heat and tightness is bad enough around his finger, so he can't even imagine what it'll be like…

He loses that train of thought as Kurt bends to kiss him again, sloppily, rocking his hips and working Finn's finger deeper until he can feel it brush something that makes Kurt whine and shudder. "Is that…"

"Yeah. Don't!" he grabs Finn's wrist, stilling his movement. "Don't…stimulate it. Or this'll be over way too fast."

"Okay. Um…can I…" he wiggles his free hand and Kurt nods as Finn slides another finger in, everything becoming a little less weird with Kurt writhing on top of him, wiggling down to press kisses down Finn's chest before taking a perked nipple into his mouth, sucking and lightly grazing the bud with his teeth and Finn groans and tries not to buck against him. "God, Kurt…"

Kurt raises his eyes enough to meet his before moving back to his mouth, arm reaching for Finn's wrist again as Finn gets the message and adds a third finger, watching Kurt carefully for any signs of pain. There's a slight crease on his forehead, but he's still hard, and Finn figures that's good enough. "Okay. I'm…I'm good," Kurt breathes out slowly as Finn slips his fingers out, wiping the lube off on the sheets as Kurt reaches for the container again and coats his hands, rubbing the liquid over Finn's cock as he gasps and then leans back with a sigh, trying to think of this as just preparation and _not _a hand-job, even though that's hard to do at the moment. "Okay," Kurt says again, shoving a pillow under his hips and leaning back, drawing his legs toward his chest and looking at Finn expectantly.

"Yeah," Finn nods and moves over Kurt, bracing a hand beside the smaller teen's head, and Kurt looks a little anxious but he tries valiantly to smile to cover up the nerves.

"Finn, hang on," Kurt reaches a hand up to cup his cheek and forces him to meet his eyes. "Just…even if I look like I'm in pain, don't stop. It'll hurt worse to stop and start than it will to do it all at once. So just go for it, okay? I promise if it's too much I'll tell you."

"Okay," Finn agrees, because Kurt's still idly stroking his cock and he should really stop because Finn's putting pretty much all of his effort into _not _coming right now. Kurt loops his arms around Finn's neck and pulls him in as Finn grips his own cock, still not sure this is going to work but going with it anyway. He's barely pushed in when Kurt squeezes his eyes shut, letting out a hissing breath between his teeth, but Finn keeps going, ignoring the way Kurt's clutching at his back so hard he's probably leaving marks, and when his pelvis is finally flush against Kurt's skin Kurt whimpers a little and shifts his legs, digging his heels into Finn's back.

Finn pauses once he's in, breathing heavily through his mouth and yeah, pretty much never felt anything like this before, because Kurt is hot and tight and clinging to him like a lifeline and _oh my God he's totally inside of another dude_…

"Don't…don't freak out on me, Finn," Kurt sounds like he's pleading, one hand stroking convulsively through Finn's hair. "Just breathe, baby. Just relax for me, okay? We can stop if you…"

"Kurt," Finn clips the name short and Kurt closes his mouth, his eyes wet from pain and what's probably disappointment, and Finn's promised himself that he's going to make this as good as he can so he's not stopping now. Also, shouldn't he be the one telling Kurt to relax? "Shouldn't I be…trying to get you to relax?"

"You seem more freaked out than me at the moment," Kurt's hands are still constantly moving, skimming along Finn's shoulders and up through his hair, and it's that more than anything that tells Finn he isn't nearly as comfortable as he's pretending to be. "I mean it, if you…ah!"

Finn moves at that moment, pulling out slightly before pushing in again, and Kurt moans and tries to bury his face against Finn's shoulder. "Hey, none of that. I wanna hear you, remember?" he teases gently, inwardly pretty proud because he's already managed one stroke and he hasn't come yet. All things considered, that's pretty impressive.

Kurt looks up, biting his lip, and nods, shifting a little in a way that moves Finn even deeper, and Finn groans and rocks his hips forward, shallowly thrusting because that's pretty much all he can handle at the moment. Kurt's arms and legs are still around him, warm and sweaty against his back, and his hand on the sheets slides a little as he pushes forward again, ending up in him shoving forward rather violently, but Kurt's eyes shoot open and he _whines _and yeah, Finn figures that that's the angle he's been looking for.

"Good?"

"Um. Yeah," Kurt lets his breath out slowly, his grip on Finn's shoulders loosening a little, and kisses him. "I think I'm ready."

"Cool," Finn regrets the word choice already because that's the kind of thing you say about, like, a free ice cream, not making love to your boyfriend for the first time. "I mean…"

"Never change, Finn Hudson," Kurt says affectionately, his eyes dark as he rolls his hips a little, helping Finn along until he finds his rhythm.

Which he does, after a few tries, and this is familiar enough, at least; well, apart from the erection still pressed against him, but he's learning to live with that. He starts to circle his hips faster, brushing Kurt's prostate with every few strokes, and Kurt is pretty much coming apart beneath him, and yeah, he's definitely not afraid to keep the volume down now that they're alone.

It still feels far too soon when he starts to feel himself nearing the edge, and he slows down a little, wanting to make this last. "Are you close?"

"Mm. Yeah," Finn nods. "Sorry. I'm trying to…"

"It's okay," Kurt smirks at him, almost all traces of pain gone from his features, and cups a hand around the back of Finn's neck so he can whisper in his ear. "I want you to come for me. In me. Want to feel you," he adds in a low voice (and holy crap Kurt talking dirty to him should _not _be a turn on, except Kurt's so angelic and innocent that it kind of _is) _and Finn gasps and jerks his hips forward, not caring about a rhythm anymore that he's so close, and Kurt keeps whispering things in his ear and moaning and yeah, that pretty much does it as he comes with a gasp of Kurt's name, barely remembering to keep his elbows braced on the bed before he flops right on top of the smaller teen.

"Oh, wow. Oh, God," Finn's not really sure what he's saying, but crap, he's _never _come that hard and it's kinda awesome, even though he feels like he just wants to sleep for a couple of days now. Kurt's still wiggling against him and Finn doesn't even hesitate to stick a hand between them, wrapping it around his cock and jerking him quickly as Kurt throws his head back and comes, hot liquid spurting onto Finn's hand and both their chests, and he absently raises his soiled hand to his mouth and laps at the cloudy fluid, really not minding the taste now that he's gotten used to it.

Kurt's eyes are really huge and he's staring at him like he doesn't know him, and Finn realizes that yeah, giving a blowjob is one thing, but willingly licking cum off your hand, especially for a guy who claimed to be straight all these years, is probably crossing a line. "That is so hot," Kurt breathes, sounding like Brittany, and Finn pauses, wondering if he's crazy for holding out his hand to Kurt, but since Kurt's reply is to pounce on him and start licking his fingers clean he guesses that he isn't.

They calm down a little after that, shifting so Kurt's on top of him, and lazily kiss for a while, and it's nice. It's never been like this after sex; Santana had just wanted a burger, and Rachel had just been all kinds of awkward and had rushed to the shower, coming out in pyjamas that covered everything and turning away from Finn before going to sleep. Maybe it's just a girl thing, he doesn't know, but Kurt unconsciously clenches around him and he can feel his cock taking interest again, so he figures it's time.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we…um..." he shifts and Kurt blushes before nodding.

"Yeah. Sorry. I don't…"

"It's okay," Finn cringes at the rather unappealing sound his cock makes when it slips from Kurt's body, noting that Kurt's moving a little stiffly but it doesn't seem to be too bad. "You want a shower?" he asks, thinking of Rachel, and Kurt wrinkles his nose and nods, groaning when he tries to get up so Finn scoops him up and carries him into the washroom, standing behind him in the shower and letting the warm water flow over both of them. Kurt's completely pliant in his arms, letting Finn wash him and barely seeming to have the energy to grab a towel to half-heartedly dry himself off before Finn's carrying him back to bed, gently settling him under the sheets as he goes to blow out the candles and turn off the lights (he leaves the music on, though).

It's still early, not even ten yet, and Finn's not really as tired as he thought he might be, so he grabs the remote and turns the television on before hopping into bed and sighing as Kurt instinctively curls against him.

"So. How bad was it?" Kurt asks after a few seconds, pointedly not meeting Finn's eyes (and Finn's not sure what to think that Kurt already seems to feel he's going to come down on the whole thing, but if he were in Kurt's place he'd probably feel the same).

"It wasn't," Finn answers honestly. "I mean, it was pretty awesome, really."

"Oh. Good."

"Really, dude…"

"Can we stop with the 'dude,'?" Kurt asks playfully. "There has to be something less 'hey, this is my good buddy' you can call me."

"I've never called anybody anything, though. Just names," Finn shrugs. "I mean, in songs or whatever, but not to their face."

"We'll work on it," Kurt assures him. "And I apologize if calling you 'baby' was going too far."

"Nah, just don't do it in public, okay?" Finn grins, and just like that, the tension's completely lifted and Kurt snuggles against him, pressing against his side as Finn drapes an arm around him. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Kurt sighs, tilting his head up for a kiss. "But no more of that for a while; at least, not until I can move without flinching."

"Does it…really hurt that much?"

"Not when it's happening, but once you start thinking about it? It's a little sore," Kurt admits, shifting and letting out a squawk when Finn pulls him into his lap.

"This any better?" he asks, kissing Kurt's shoulder before manoeuvring him into a more comfortable position, braced against his own shoulder so they can both see the television.

Kurt nods distractedly, reaching for the remote, and Finn decides that he'll let him pick the show.

But just for tonight.

000

They end up watching a Disney movie (because Finn's always loved the heroic princes and Kurt loves the songs; he hums along softly as the movie plays, his voice soothing in Finn's ear) and it's almost done by the time there's a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Finn calls, and a second later Quinn comes in, closing the door behind her and moving to the bed. "Popcorn and junk food, because I know you love it," she dumps the bags on the bed and Finn reaches for the popcorn, thanking her even as he unfolds the bag. "How was the movie?"

"There was a sufficient amount of eye candy to keep me interested, but far too many explosions," she sighs. "That's the last time Puck and Sam are picking. I see you two've made it alright?"

"We're good," Finn nods, holding the popcorn to Kurt, and he sniffs before taking some. "Better than good."

"I'm happy for you," she fondly strokes a hand through his hair before turning and walking to the door. "We're all getting up early to enjoy the pool one last time before we head back to Lima, so you're welcome to join us if you want to."

"Yeah. That'd be cool," Finn agrees, and she winks at them before exiting and sliding the door shut behind him. "Man, our friends rule!"

"I'm inclined to agree. They feed you junk and have absolutely no issue with what we just did, so that _does _make them rather wonderful," Kurt's just stroking his arm, sliding his hand up and down and it's soothing and just so _comfortable _that Finn still has trouble believing it (and, in some ways, still wondering what he's done to deserve Kurt's undying affection. But he's learning to stop asking 'why' and just enjoy that it's happening, because it's less stressful that way).

They eat for a while more, Kurt even deigning to try some of the Sour Patch Kids that Quinn's graciously brought them, and Finn sets the packages to the side and shuts the television off, laying back against the pillows. "Wanna go to bed?"

"I need to brush my teeth," Kurt makes a face and hops out, rubbing at his lower back before heading to the washroom. Finn's dozing by the time he comes back and he crawls under the covers and folds himself against Finn, both of them knowing that this is the last time in a while they'll get to share a bed.

Finn only wishes they could do it every night.

000

The applause and whistling the next morning when they enter the kitchen is expected but kinda embarrassing anyway, but Kurt does a rather exaggerated bow and hops up on the counter as Santana passes him a glass. "Mimosa. We're using the champagne," she hands one to Finn as well, and Kurt sets it aside with a mock glare.

"Honey, some of us have to drive."

"Dude, there's like nothing in there. It'll be gone by the time we leave," Puck shoves the glass back at him and Kurt takes a sip with a sigh, nearly falling over as Rachel pounces on him, talking about the show again, and Kurt leans back on the counter to listen and nod once in a while.

"So. What'd I tell you?" Blaine walks over and rests a hand on Finn's shoulder, (even though it's kinda awkward because the dude's, like, shorter than Kurt).

"You were right, man. I was just a little freaked out, but he was great about everything," Finn nods.

"I'm happy for the two of you, then," Blaine takes his hand off of Finn's shoulder and holds it out for Finn to shake, which he does. "I still reserve the right to threaten you with bodily harm should you hurt him."

"It'd be weirder if you didn't. And between you and the girls, I don't think there'd be much left of me when you all got done," Finn laughs.

"I know it's unnecessary, but I've never done it before and I wanted to," Blaine explains, causing Finn to laugh and slap him lightly on the back.

"I get it dude, really."

"Good. Hey, Kurt?"

"Hmm?" Kurt gives Rachel a hug before hopping off the counter, flinching as his feet hit the floor before shaking it off and walking over. "Forgot about that. Remind me not to do anything strenuous for a couple of days."

"Kurt, if you're…"

"Fine," Kurt rests his hand on Finn's chest. "I'm fine. It's normal. Anyway, you had a question?"

"Are you dropping me off in Westerville or am I coming to Lima?" Blaine asks, and Kurt shrugs after a moment.

"Well, you'd do us a favour if you came for a few days. Finn's old room is free again, so…"

"So if I came as a guest and stayed there you boys could still room together. I see where this is going," Blaine and Kurt share a smirk before Blaine clears his throat. "Your dad won't mind?"

"Blaine, my dad is still convinced we're soulmates and wonders why we haven't announced it to the world yet. He adores you, mostly because you're completely atypical as far as gay stereotypes are concerned. And I think he would go crazy if my boyfriend _wasn't _into football," he replies, and Blaine laughs heartily at that one as they both stare at Finn.

"So, what? I like…oh. Oh," he blinks. "But like I said, I _know _Burt likes me, but…"

"Who wouldn't?" Blaine slips an arm around Kurt's waist as Kurt sips at the mimosa, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder and yeah, they make a pretty beautiful couple, but Finn knows by this point that it doesn't mean anything romantic.

"Hey, back off. He's mine," Kurt warns teasingly, giving Finn what he could only describe as 'bedroom eyes,' lowered and slightly narrowed and crap, Finn wants to drag him back to bed already. This isn't good.

"I'm not going to steal your beau," Blaine promises. "However, if you think he's ever up for a little _Ménage à trois…"_

"What happened to you since you graduated?" Quinn sighs, coming over to stand by them. "You always seemed like such a proper boy."

"Dalton has a way of muffling one's natural tendencies. Unfortunately, although it may be have been necessary, in order to enforce the whole 'no bullying' thing the obvious solution was to quash individualism in general so nobody had a _chance _to do anything deserving of ridicule. And while I must admit that when I first started hanging around you all I was a tad intimidated, I've come to realize that I'm maybe not as…proper as I had been led to believe," he gives her a smile, his dark eyes sparkling, and she giggles and runs off to talk to Sam about something. "Anyway, Finn, the offer's open."

"That's…like a threesome, right?"

"Yes, sweetie," Kurt says, fondly patient, and Finn knows they're joking…at least, he's pretty sure they're joking, and he's not gay, not really, but Blaine's hot, and…yeah. Not going there yet.

"Um…"

"He's only joking," Kurt promises, reaching to straighten Finn's collar and letting his long fingers trail down Finn's arm. "Not that I'd be averse to the idea, babe," he adds as Blaine grins at him. "But I think Finn needs to figure out where he stands with one man before we add another one into the mix."

"I'd never want to come between the two of you, you know that," Blaine starts, as Puck coughs something that sounds suspiciously like "Lies" and Finn knows he's blushing, wishing that the subject could be changed already.

"We're mortifying him. Talk about football," Kurt urges, shoving Blaine toward Finn and going to talk to Tina and Artie.

"So, what do you think of the Browns' chances this year?" Blaine starts off with, and Finn gulps down his mimosa before answering. He doesn't think he's ever going to forget about the offer, not for a long time, but he's not going to think about it too hard.

Kurt's all he needs, anyway.

000

They all promise to meet up at least once more before those that attend school in different cities have to jet off, but they also spend so much time fooling around by the pool that by the time they're pulling back into Lima it's late and they're all tired. His mom and Burt are in bed already and Kurt drags him down to the bedroom, for once not caring about unpacking everything perfectly as he shoves his bags in the corner, strips down to his underwear and crawls into bed, Finn following blindly because it's become so routine.

As such, they have no need to figure out the best way to tell Burt, because coming downstairs to find your teenaged son and his stepbrother mostly naked and curled around each other is pretty hard to write off as anything other than what it is. "I tried to stop him," Blaine tells them quietly, and Kurt's still asleep so Finn prepares for the worst.

"Finn. Do we need to have a talk?"

"Um…"

"Mr. Hummel, it's…"

"Wait, you _knew?" _Burt turns to Blaine, who looks guilty before nodding.

"Finn…talked to me before he approached Kurt…"

"_You started this?" _Burt's voice doesn't really get louder, but Finn can tell he's surprised, and Finn nods, not wanting to open his mouth for fear of saying something stupid.

"Dad, calm down. Your heart," Kurt murmurs against Finn's shoulder, his breath warm and damp against Finn's skin, and possessively throws an arm over Finn's chest while cuddling closer to him.

"Does your mom know?"

"Yeah," Finn nods. "She said…she said that ever since the wedding she's had an idea…"

"Do you love him?" Burt asks suddenly, and Finn knows that he'd better answer this one correctly or else Burt will probably never let him in the house again.

"Yeah. I really do…Kurt's been there for me through everything, and I know I haven't been the greatest friend, but I'd never hurt him again. He…I love him," he finishes lamely, not wanting to get overly sappy, and Kurt sighs happily and snuggles closer, half-asleep again.

"Well, I don't think I've seen him this happy for a long time, and I know he's had a…thing for you for a while, but if you ever…"

"Mr. Hummel…Burt," Blaine corrects himself. "With all due respect, all of the girls from Glee and myself have already given him similar threats, so I think it's covered."

"And you approve of this?"

Blaine meets Finn's eyes, nodding, before he replies. "I do. Finn and I have talked about it a lot, and I know that everything he's said has been true. And you know I care about Kurt too much to not say anything if I thought this was a mistake."

"I know, kid," Burt admits, finally sighing and looking back to Finn. "You're a good guy, Finn, but you'd better never hurt him, because I don't think I could handle you being part of this family if you broke his heart."

"I…"

"Dad, stop scaring 'im," Kurt's still adorably drowsy, barely opening his eyes to stare up at his father, and Burt finally nods.

"I don't think I've ever willingly seen him get this close to anybody, so you've gotta be pretty special regardless. I won't say it isn't a little weird, because it is, but I trust you, Finn," he finishes, and Finn nods frantically as Burt turns around and leaves the basement, Blaine making his way down the stairs after he does.

"So. That wasn't so bad."

"Is he gone?" Kurt opens his eyes, wide awake, and Finn groans as he realizes Kurt was acting the entire time.

"He's gone," Blaine affirms, and Finn stretches and shifts so he can sit up, scrubbing a hand through his hair.

"Well, I'm still here. That's a good thing," he reaches back to kiss Kurt, but Kurt shoves him away, muttering about morning breath, and Finn lurches to the bathroom to pee and brush his teeth because he knows Kurt's not gonna give in on this one. He gargles some mouthwash before blinking at himself in the mirror and splashing some water onto his face, using his wet hand to try and style his hair into something presentable before slouching back out and flopping on the bed.

"Lazy," Kurt informs him before he goes into the washroom, and Finn guesses it's about fifteen minutes before Kurt comes back out, bending down and finally letting Finn kiss him, tongues twining languidly as they do so.

"At least hold off on the tonguing until you're alone, boys," Blaine calls from across the room where he's fiddling with the remote. "Not that I don't appreciate the show, mind."

"How long are you staying, again?" Finn asks him, and Blaine shrugs.

"End of the weekend, probably. Don't worry, I'll leave the two of you alone if you ask me to."

"It's fine. Finn can keep his hands to himself for a couple of days," Kurt pats his chest and moves over to the couch, he and Blaine arguing about what to watch as Finn decides it's probably safe to grab a shower before Kurt starts his hour-long morning routine.

000

As it turns out, Finn's the one elected to drive Blaine back to Westerville because Kurt's agreed to help his dad out in the shop, and they talk about sports and movies and Finn's still of the opinion that Blaine Anderson's just really, really cool (at least, until they get on the topic of 'The Matrix' and Blaine threatens his life if he says 'Mr. Anderson' in the Agent Smith voice _one more time. _Finn totally does anyway, though, because Blaine's really tiny and probably can't hurt him. He whacks Finn on the arm, though, and yeah, kinda hurts, but by that point they're both laughing too hard to care).

He promises that he'll get Kurt to call and they'll meet up before Kurt goes back to New York, and it's mid-afternoon by the time he pulls back into the garage. He kills the engine and heads in, hearing Kurt talking to somebody but not really registering what's going as he works his way through the shop.

"Really, the fact that they put stickers on telling you to get your oil changed does not mean you can ignore them for eight months because you don't feel like bringing the truck in," Kurt's saying, sounding exasperated.

"Look, can you fix it, or not?"

"I can fix _any_thing, but I'm wondering if I should."

"Look, Hummel, I'm…I'm sorry, okay? I don't expect you to forgive me or anything…"

"I won't. Ever. I won't forget, either, but that doesn't mean we can't move on. Quite frankly I'm sick and tired of living my life in fear of you, and now that you've seen the other side perhaps I won't have to," Kurt's voice is cold and Finn's pretty sure he's figured out who he's talking to, even if he doesn't know _why. _

"Kurt?" he knocks on the office door and goes in, Kurt glancing up and nodding to him, looking every bit the mechanic in a baseball cap and grease-stained coveralls.

"Afternoon, lover," Kurt says blithely, and Finn knows for a fact he wouldn't be saying it except to taunt Karofsky, and he's totally down with that. "Blaine's back home in one piece?"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Enough," Kurt decides, leaning back in the chair and crossing his legs. "Anyway, David, I can fix your truck, but you'd best skedaddle before my dad comes back. I have a feeling he won't be nearly as charitable."

"Oh. Thanks, Hum- Kurt. I mean…"

"Look," Kurt stands up and stares Karofsky in the eyes, shaking his head after a moment and scribbling something on a piece of paper. "This doesn't mean we're okay. But I'm willing to call a truce if it means I don't have to worry you're going to try and off me anymore."

"Um…"

"David," Kurt says with a patient sigh. "I've heard your father. I know you're incredibly intelligent and you've gotten onto some misguided path, but the fact is you're wasting your life pumping gas. Buy a plane ticket. Go to New York, San Francisco, anywhere where you won't be shunned for being who you are. Trust me, it's a great feeling."

Karofsky looks at Finn for a second and Kurt shakes his head.

"He knows."

"I thought I told you…"

And Kurt still flinches at that, drawing back into himself, and Finn's around the desk faster than he thought he could move, folding Kurt in his arms and holding him tightly. "He didn't tell me, Karofsky. Blaine did," Finn says, rubbing Kurt's back soothingly.

"Okay. Sorry. I just…"

"I think it'd be best if you left," Kurt says quietly, peeking out at Karofsky. "Come back tomorrow and I'll have your truck ready."

"Yeah. Thanks again," Karofsky looks guilty and gives them both a nod before walking out, Kurt breaking away from Finn with a sigh and plopping back in the desk chair.

"Okay, mind explaining to me what that was about?" Finn asks curiously.

"Simple. Young David has just learned how it feels to have somebody else call him what those two boys in the campground store called us," Kurt raises an eyebrow and Finn gets it immediately, his eyes widening.

"But how…"

"Either it was somebody with incredibly strong gay-dar or, as I suspect, merely a drunken lout who gets off on calling other people names. Regardless, since his first instinct was to come over here regardless of his truck needing work done, I think we can call this progress," Kurt's grinning, now, and Finn can't blame him. While he hates the fact that _that _word had to have been thrown around for Karofsky to get the point, the knowledge that Kurt's not afraid anymore definitely trumps any sympathy he feels for Karofsky at the moment.

"That's awesome, dude!" Finn hugs Kurt close and kisses him, not caring that he's probably getting grease all over his clothes, and Burt of course has to choose that moment to come in.

"Woah! I said I was okay with it, boys, but can we not do it where the customers can see?"

"Sorry, dad," Kurt pulls away, letting his hand linger on Finn's arm as he wrinkles his nose. "You're a distraction. Go change and call Puck for a movie or something."

"Okay. I'll be back later," Finn nods and heads toward the house, feeling better about this whole situation than he'd felt in years. He knows Karofsky's not gonna change overnight, but anything that gets rid of that stark, haunted look in Kurt's eyes can only be a good thing, and if the knowledge that he's a little safer gets Kurt to smile more often, he's certainly not complaining about that.

000

"So I guess this means you boys'll be sharing a room despite yours being empty again?" Burt asks later that night as they're watching television, and Finn nods. He thinks Kurt's in the kitchen with Carole, baking a cake or something, and he kinda wishes he was here because Kurt's _way _better at handling Burt than he could ever be.

"Yeah. I mean, we've shared all summer, and…"

"I'm okay with it, Finn. Really. Kurt talked to me about it earlier today, and it saves me a lot of worrying in the long run, because I know you and I know you'd never hurt him. But just…y'know…not while Carole and I are in the house, okay?"

And Finn can't believe he's getting the 'sex talk' from Burt, but now he _really _wishes Kurt were there because he honestly doesn't know how to make this any less awkward.

Luckily, Burt lets it go after a few minutes, and by the time the game's over and the news is starting Carole and Kurt come back in from the kitchen, Kurt dropping into Finn's lap as Finn wraps his arms around Kurt's waist. "Hey, you. Any chance of getting any cake?"

"It has to cool overnight, so no. Wait until morning," Kurt pats his arm, shifting into a more comfortable position, and Finn notes that Burt is looking at them like he's still not sure what to say but Kurt's looking totally unconcerned so Finn figures he'll just go with it.

"I don't suppose I have to tell you boys that there is room for all four of us to sit in this room comfortably, do I?" Burt finally says, but he doesn't sound angry, and Kurt shrugs and settles Finn's arms around his waist, putting his hands on top of Finn's and squeezing them gently.

"Leave them be, honey," his mom sits beside Burt on the couch and pats his arm, and he turns back to the television and turns the volume up as the news switches over to sports highlights.

"I can move if you want," Kurt whispers to him, and Finn sneaks a glance at their parents before kissing Kurt's neck.

"Nah, I like you there," he replies, just as quietly, and Kurt leans farther back against him and sighs happily.

Yep, Finn thinks, this is his family: they've been through everything, they've been broken and put back together so many times, and yet he doesn't think any of them have ever been this happy. At least, he knows he hasn't, and he knows that no matter what comes at them they'll make it through that, too.

Kurt gently reaches back to turn his face and kiss him briefly, eyes bright in the dim light of the room, and Finn smiles at him until Burt yells something at the television and then he's paying attention again.

Finally, after all these years, it seems like things are going their way.

And if somebody were to ever ask him, he'd definitely tell them that he thinks they deserve it.

**Notes:**

**1. **Special thanks to Duo-chan Maxwell for suggesting 'Sicilian Dragon,' because I'd never heard of it but I think it's awesome :D It's basically an opening defensive position in chess that's considered to be both highly risky and highly strategic, and was so named due to its resemblance to the constellation Draco.

**2. **I can't write sex scenes. Really, I can't. That is all.

**3. **One week 'til new Glee, guys! I'm so excited, even though it will probably mess with the semi-canon thing I have going and make this fic completely AU, but oh, well…also, I feel so conceited for saying this, but at the moment I actually like the Blaine in this series better than canon!Blaine, and I really hope they give him some real personality soon.

**4. **I think that's it. So far there's only one more instalment of this series planned, so we'll see how that goes. Comments/reviews/what-have-yous are always, always appreciated! (And will warm my heart because currently it's beyond freezing outside x( )


End file.
